


Crushed Stars

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Deaf child, Family Fluff, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a daughter who's deaf.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Crushed Stars

Kurt, Blaine, and little Lizzie just left the doctors and were on their way back home to their apartment. As the three of them got into the car, Blaine and Kurt smiled back at their daughter who was smiling widely at her parents, beaming from the news they had just received.

 _“Can you believe it baby?”_ Kurt signs to his daughter.

She shakes her head and smiles harder, indicating that she giggled.

 _“I’m so excited, momma!”_ Lizzie signs back and Kurt nods, turning back in his seat as Blaine started the drive back home.

Lizzie was born completely deaf in both ears and has just been approved for cochlear implants. When the doctor told them Lizzie had the chance to hear their voices, Kurt cried tears of joy as he hugged his daughter. All they’ve ever wanted for her was to be happy and now she was finally getting the chance to hear, even if it’s just a little bit.

As they pulled onto the busy street, Blaine made a familiar left turn that made Lizzie face light up. She reaches forward and taps Kurt on the shoulder. He turns and she’s her signing at her.

_“Are we going to get cheesecake at Junior’s?”_

_“Yup!”_ Kurt signs back and she smiles even more.

Just like her momma, Lizzie loved cheesecake. Usually that was all she ever wanted but obviously just cheesecake wasn’t good for a six year old’s diet so they treat themselves to it once or maybe twice if Kurt’s really craving it.

She’s just so damn cute and adorable and such a bright kid, they love her so much.

When she was first born and they found out she was deaf, it was a shock to both of them but Kurt knew his baby wasn’t different, she was special. Just because she couldn't hear didn’t mean she couldn’t do anything she set out to do, however, it had been especially hard when she was in the early months of her life and even as a growing toddler to know what she wanted. But, Kurt and Blaine both prepared themselves and were taught sign language by a specialist to communicate with their daughter.

Now, it’s so easy for them that it just comes naturally. They’re so used to it with her that they don’t mind when they use it in public or at work.

Anyway, Blaine pulled into a spot on the street across from Junior’s and they all got out. Lizzie held onto her parents’ hands as they walked across the street and entered the restaurant.

They were brought to their usual table and given menus right away.

 _“Are you gonna get what you normally get? Or do you feel like trying something different?”_ Blaine signs.

Lizzie thinks for a minute while she looks over the menu and points to one that caught her eye. She shows Blaine and he raises his brows at the kind she wants.

_“Brownie marble swirl. That’s what you want?”_

_“Yes please.”_

_“Alrighty, baby. Daddy’ll order it for you. Anything else?”_

Lizzie shakes her head and puts the menu down so she could color.

Blaine ordered for the three of them and their cheesecake came out shortly after. Lizzie was surprised at how big of a piece she got but was determined to finish it.

Meanwhile, Kurt took a huge bite out of the three pieces he had ordered and moaned as it got into his mouth.

“God I love cheesecake.” He mumbles with his mouth full.

 _“Does the baby want cheesecake, momma?”_ Lizzie signs and Kurt nods.

“Yes. Your baby brother or sister has been craving cheesecake since last night so it’s a good thing we came today.” He signs then pats his swollen belly. Lizzie pats it lightly and smiles at her momma.

Kurt’s currently four months pregnant and when they told their daughter she was going to be a big sister she was ecstatic.

_“Momma’s belly is getting big, huh?”_

_“That’s because you have a baby in there, momma.”_

_“Well I know that, silly. I’m just saying the baby’s been growing a lot and is making momma round.”_

Lizzie nods and they all laugh together while enjoying their cheesecake.

Later that night, Kurt gave her a bath then Blaine brought her to bed after she gave Kurt a goodnight kiss.

Blaine set his daughter down onto her bed and got her under the covers.

 _“Alright, my love. You tucked in okay?”_ Blaine signs as he brings another blanket over her.

_“Yes, daddy.”_

_“Okay, baby. Do you need anything?”_

Lizzie doesn’t move and looks up at her daddy with sad eyes. Eyes just like Kurt that Blaine could just melt over.

_“What’s the matter, baby? Nervous about tomorrow?”_

Lizzie nods and Blaine sighs. This is a big thing to go through especially for a kid so it’s understandable that she’s scared. Hell, even he’s scared but of course won’t let his daughter know or see.

_“Sweetheart, momma and I talked about this with you. We told you what’s going to happen and what the outcome is going to be.”_

_“I know but I’ve never had surgery before, daddy. What if something goes wrong?”_

_“Nothing is gonna go wrong. If momma and I felt this wasn’t safe we wouldn’t let you do it. But we know this is gonna be a good thing for you. We only want what is best for you, Lizzie, okay?”_

_“Okay, daddy.”_

_“Okay. Don’t worry, we’re gonna be there with you before your surgery and when you get out. I would never let anything ever happen to you, sweet pea.”_ Blaine signs then presses a kiss to her forehead.

_“Okay daddy. Night.”_

_“Goodnight, honey.”_

Blaine smiles at his daughter as he closes her door, leaving it open just a crack, then walks back to his own room. When he goes in, he sees Kurt on the bed and hears lots of sniffles coming from him.

“Babe?”

Blaine walks closer to his husband and sees he was full on crying, shoving tissue after tissue to his eyes, dabbing away his tears.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” He asks and climbs on the bed next to Kurt. He wraps his arms around his husband and rests his head on his baby bump. “You’re scared for her aren’t you?”

“I-Is it that obvious?”

Blaine frowns and cuddles closer to Kurt’s warm body. “She’s gonna be fine, Kurt. You need to relax because you’re working yourself up for nothing.”

“I k-know. I-It’s my d-damn h-hormones.”

“I know but still, take some deep breaths and calm down. She’s gonna be fine, babe.”

“I know. I'm just worried a-about the k-kids at sc-school. I-I-I don’t w-want them t-to make f-fun of her.” Kurt cried harder and Blaine’s heart ached for his husband and his daughter. He hadn’t thought of that and knew Kurt was looking out for her. “S-She’s just a special little g-girl and m-means no h-harm to anyone.”

Blaine remains silent and continues to hug his husband, rubbing a hand around his baby belly knowing it would slowly calm him down.

Sure enough, Kurt began to settle and eventually stopped crying. He tired himself out and fell asleep a couple minutes after, Blaine soon followed.

**-Next Day-**

It’s the morning of Lizzie’s surgery and she was a nervous wreck, as was Kurt, which meant Blaine had to be strong for both of them.

They woke her up and got her dressed so they could head to the hospital to settle in.

Blaine drove them to the hospital and Lizzie didn’t move a muscle the entire ride and neither of them made of peep.

When they got to the hospital, she was brought to a room, changed into a gown, and was given an IV which she did not like at all. Luckily, her daddy was there and let her squeeze his hand while Kurt watched his baby get poked, making her even more upset and scared than what she already was.

The family was then left alone for a bit and Kurt sat with his daughter in her bed, going through a book of fairy tales that he’d “read” to her from time to time. It kept her calm and took her mind off things while she did this with her momma.

Blaine watched his two favorite people as they went through the book and couldn’t help but smile at them. It almost felt surreal that this was finally happening for their daughter. Something that could be so tragic to some people, has such an amazing outcome. She seemed so grown up at just six years old. It amazed him that the little baby who used to sleep with him and snuggle right under his neck was growing up in the blink of an eye.

Now they have another one on the way and Blaine couldn’t be happier that he was going to be a daddy of two. Sure this new baby will consume most of their attention but Lizzie will always be his baby.

Around 9:50, Lizzie’s doctor, Doctor Jana, came in.

 _“Hello everyone. How are we doing this morning?”_ She signs.

 _“We’re doing good.”_ Kurt signs and she smiles, looking at Lizzie.

_“And how ‘bout you miss Lizzie, you feeling okay?”_

Lizzie just nods and hides her face behind Kurt’s arm.

“She’s a little nervous about the surgery.”

“That’s completely normal.” Doctor Jana says and sets her papers down on the mobile table. She walks over to Lizzie's bed and gently sits on the edge.

 _“It’s okay to be scared, everyone gets scared. But I assure you this is going to be a piece of cake. We’re going to give you something that will make you very sleepy and when you wake up it’ll all be over. It’ll feel like it went by in seconds.”_ Doctor Jana explains. Kurt rubs his daughter’s arm, trying to comfort her. _“I’m gonna be there and so are some of my friends who are gonna help me but you’re in good hands, trust me.”_ Doctor Jana smiles and Lizzie relaxes into Kurt’s side.

_“I’m gonna have some nurses get you prepped for surgery then I’ll meet you down there, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_ Lizzie signs.

 _“Okay.”_ Doctor Jana continues to smile as she quickly goes over what she’ll be doing with Kurt and Blaine then goes to get ready for Lizzie’s surgery.

Two nurses from before came in and got Lizzie prepped for her surgery. They had Kurt put her hair into a cap while they detached her bed from the wall and asked her a few questions before heading down to the OR.

She then was getting wheeled out of her room, Kurt next to her holding her hand while Blaine walked beside him. They turned around the corner to patient transport elevators and went to the second floor. They approached the doors to get into the OR and stopped Lizzie’s bed so they could say bye.

She looked up at her momma and daddy with big tears in her eyes and it broke both their hearts. Kurt started to tear up and gave her a hug.

_“It’s gonna be okay baby girl. Daddy and I are gonna be out here waiting for you, alright? I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too, momma.”_

Kurt sniffles and moves out of the way so Blaine could see his daughter.

_“You’re gonna do just fine, sweet girl. I love you so much and will see you after.”_

_“I love you, daddy.”_

_“Love you too, baby. With all my heart.”_

Kurt and Blaine both give their daughter a kiss then watch as she’s wheeled into the OR. Kurt closes his eyes, feeling tears stream down his cheeks while Blaine squeezes his hand letting him know it was gonna be okay.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Lizzie was out of surgery and recovering in a room.

Kurt and Blaine go to see her and were so happy with how well she did. She wakes up about an hour and a half later and Doctor Jana comes in explaining to them all that she did and how the implants will work and that they need to heal so she can’t activate them for six weeks but other than that she’s looking good which she’s impressed by.

When they were left alone again, a special visitor stopped by.  
“Knock knock.” Rachel peeked her head in with a huge smile and Lizzie’s face lit up seeing her auntie and uncle enter the room. “How is our special girl doing?” She signs and Lizzie reaches her hands out, waiting for a hug from her auntie.

 _“I heard your surgery went well? Your Uncle Finn and I are so proud of you honey.”_ Rachel kisses her niece and moves onto Kurt and Blaine while Finn puts down all the gifts they brought and hugged his niece.

Lizzie couldn’t help but notice the amount of gifts that were brought, hoping they were all for her. She kept looking over Finn at all the gift bags and wrapped packages sitting on one of the chairs.

_“I bet you’re wondering what those are, huh?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Well some of these are from auntie and I and the other are from grandma and grandpa. They couldn’t come to New York so they sent us these to give to you.”_

_“Can I open them? Please, please please?”_

Finn looks at his step brother for approval and Kurt nods with a smile on his face. Finn turns back to Lizzie and smirks as he gives her the bunches of gifts that all had her name on it.

She tore through the tissue papers from the gift bags and the shiny wrapping paper from the packages and was amazed with what she got. Her aunt, uncle, and grandparents surely spoil her rotten.

She had been given new books, some costumes for when she plays dress up, a painting kit, and some clothes as well as jewelry for when she’s feeling extra classy, as Kurt will say when she wants to wear her earrings or a ring to school.

 _“What do you say, Lizzie?”_ Blaine signs and cocks his head to the side slightly.

_“Thank you Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn. I love them.”_

_“You’re welcome honey.”_ Rachel signs and hugs her niece again. _“We’ll have to Skype grandma and grandpa so you can thank them too, okay.”_

Lizzie nods and Kurt puts her gifts back on the chair.

She went home later that evening, and was given a piece of cheesecake from her daddy. She carried her plate with her into the living room and climbed onto the couch next to Kurt.

_“Can I watch a movie with you, momma?”_

_“Of course you can baby. Come over here.”_ Kurts pats the cushion closest to him and lets his baby cuddle into his side while the two ate their cheesecake together.

**-One Week Later-**

_“Ready to go munchkin?”_ Kurt signs as Lizzie puts her book bag on.

_“Yeah.”_

Lizzie takes Kurt's hand and they walk into her school, making their way to her classroom.

It’s been a week since the surgery and she was finally able to return back to school. So Kurt contacted her teacher and asked if when she got back he’d be able to speak with the class about her implants so they’d get somewhat of a better understanding.

They reached her classroom and Kurt could faintly hear Lizzie’s teacher explaining to the class that they were expecting a visitor that morning. He knocked and all their attention was focused on the door.

 _“Mister Hummel-Anderson, so good to see you.”_ Lizzie’s teacher, Miss Jenny, greets with her usual cheery smile and voice. _“And Lizzie, we’re so glad to have you back. Why don’t you go put your things away then find your seat on the reading carpet.”_ Miss Jenny signs and Lizzie smiles at her going to do as she says.

“Thank you for letting me come in this morning. I’ll be honest, I was a little nervous about Lizzie coming back but from the looks of it she seems happy to be back.” Kurt says as they watch the kids hug or high five his daughter and sign to her about how much they missed her.

“Oh no problem. We missed her a lot so we’re glad to have her back.”

Kurt nods and follows Miss Jenny to the front of the class.

_“Kids, like I was saying we have a special guest this morning. Mister Hummel-Anderson has asked to speak with you guys about Lizzie so please be respectful and let Mister Hummel-Anderson talk. The floor is all yours.”_

“Thank you.” Kurt signs and goes to sit in the chair Miss Jenny was just in. He crosses his legs and adjusts the sweater that hugged his baby bump perfectly before he spoke.

_“As most of you know, Lizzie is my daughter and I decided to come in this morning to tell you guys about the special hearing devices Lizzie got put in. They’re called cochlear implants and they’re going to help Lizzie hear a lot better. Unfortunately it won’t be activated until it’s fully healed but with this special hearing aid, Lizzie will hopefully be able to hear all your beautiful voices very soon.”_

_“Isn’t that interesting, class? Looks like Miss Lizzie came back to school a little more cooler than all of us.”_

The kids, including Lizzie, laughed.

_“Well Miss Lizzie, we’re more than happy to have you back and can’t wait until you get your implants activated so you know what we all sound like. Now class, what do we say to Mister Hummel-Anderson?”_

_“Thank you!”_ All the kids sign and say while Lizzie goes up to give her momma a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

 _“Thank you, momma.”_ She signs.

 _“You’re welcome.”_ He signs and kisses her back. _“You’re welcome, kids.”_

Miss Jenny was very sweet and comforting about Lizzie being and told Kurt she was in good hands and he left for work after saying goodbye to his daughter.

**-Five Weeks Later-**

Kurt, Blaine, and Lizzie were back at Doctor Jana’s office and Lizzie was about to get her implants activated.

She was excited and nervous but that was to be expected because she was about to hear for the first time ever in her life. She sat in the chair while her doctor spoke with her parents.

 _“First I’m going to turn them on and start them at a low volume and it’ll gradually get louder for her but not too loud, just enough for her to get used to it.”_ Doctor Jana explains.

Kurt and Blaine nod and she got started.

Doctor Jana puts it at a low volume then slowly highers it enough for Lizzie to hopefully hear something.

_“Can you hear me Lizzie?”_

Lizzie smiles as she can hear Doctor Jana’s voice and she nods her head.

 _“Can you hear me, baby?”_ Kurt asks.

Lizzie nods her head again then turns away as she starts to cry from how happy she was, making Kurt and Blaine cry with her.

 _“Aww baby.”_ Kurt gets up and wraps his arms around his daughter, comforting her. _“I love you so much, sweetheart and I am so, so, so, so happy that you’re happy.”_

Lizzie continues to cry but hugs her momma back, overwhelmed with joy that she can finally hear his voice.

The family shares a cute moment together and the doctor goes over some more information with them then they’re able to leave.

When they get home, Lizzie takes Blaine’s hand and brings him over to the couch, sitting him down.

_“What’s up honey?”_

_“Can you sing to me, daddy?”_

Blaine smiles and kisses Lizzie’s cheek, _“Of course I can, baby. Come here, love.”_

He pulls Lizzie into his arms and lays back on the couch. She rests her head on his chest and makes herself comfortable in her daddy’s arms.

_“You know when you were a baby, daddy used to lay you on his chest and hum a song so you could go back to sleep.”_

Lizzie nods as Blaine adjusts his head and gets comfortable.

He starts to sing ‘Somewhere Only We Know’ and cries knowing his baby girl can hear his voice and find comfort in it.

From the kitchen. Kurt cries watching them and rubs his hand around his swollen belly knowing he has such an amazing family and is so lucky.


End file.
